


A Story of Springtime

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: Yann's springtime barbecue is always Lucas' favourite event of the year but this year he's even more excited than usual. Could it have something to do with the fact that at this year's party he gets to see an old friend for the first time in months?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	A Story of Springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jebentnietalleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my very dear friend, Tara. I love you with all my heart! 💖

April is Lucas’ favourite month. Blue skies, warm breezes and brightly coloured flowers springing up around every corner. It’s t-shirt weather without the blistering heat of late summer. The sunshine is warming and soothing without being sticky and stifling. It’s perfect. The best part of this time of year though is that the evenings are drawing out later and it’s the perfect excuse for all of his friends to get together to drink and smoke and laugh until their chests ache. Every day of spring just feels full to bursting with hope and it’s a time of year when everything just feels a little bit more special to Lucas.

Today is a particularly special day though. Today is the day of Yann’s annual spring barbecue. The tradition dates back so far – it has to be almost ten years – that Lucas can’t even remember anymore why Yann started hosting these barbecues, he just knows that it’s always his favourite event of the season, if not the entire year. It’s the only event that everyone always makes sure they’re free for, because it seems to be universally agreed that there’s nothing better than being surrounded by your favourite people, talking the world away as the sun silently sets around you. 

Lucas stretches every muscle in his body as the sun through his thin curtains warms him encouragingly, and he picks up his phone to call Yann.

“Lucas, it’s nine in the morning. What do you want?”

“And good morning to you to my darling best friend!”

Yann makes a noise that’s either a laugh or a scoff, Lucas can’t quite tell.

“Yes, okay, good morning.” He yawns, “Now what do you want?”

“I’m just calling to see what you need me to bring tonight.”

“Seriously? The same thing you bring every year, Lucas: beer and salad. It’s always been beer and salad. Did you really have to wake me up to ask that?”

“Jesus, forgive me for being enthusiastic about my best friend’s party!” Lucas rebuts, possibly a little too defensively. 

“Hmm…” He can hear the smirk in Yann’s voice as he responds, “and I wonder why you’re so especially excited for my barbecue this year. Could it be because a certain someone is making their big comeback?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lucas is suddenly immensely thankful that he chose not to video call as a rosey blush creeps onto his cheeks, “I gotta go.”

“Sure you do.” Yann’s definitely laughing now, “See you later, dumbass.”

“I hate you.” Lucas says plainly as he hangs up the phone and heads to the bathroom for a shower. 

He hates how well Yann knows him sometimes. Just once, he wishes he could be this smooth, unreadable guy who keeps his feelings close to his chest. Perhaps some of the others could see him that way sometimes, but not Yann. Yann has been able to see straight through Lucas since they were fourteen years old, talking about schoolyard crushes, and it’s endlessly irksome to Lucas (if not a tiny bit comforting).

So yes, whilst this particular party is always Lucas’ favourite night of the year, this year, the excitement for the get-together is filling Lucas’ belly with an extra energetic dose of butterflies and the reason is exactly as Yann had suggested on the phone. It’s because of him. It’s because of Eliott. 

You see, Eliott is a model. A good one – like, half a million Instagram followers good – which means that for the last two years, he has spent most of his working life jetting around across the world for high end photoshoots and never being at home in Paris for more than a couple of weeks at a time. So the last two spring barbecues at Yann’s place have been Eliottless (last year he was in London and the year before, New York) and while Lucas always loves these barbecues no matter what, nothing is ever quite as good if it’s Eliottless. This year though, his work schedule has aligned and Lucas gets to see Eliott for the first time since New Year. He really can’t wait.

Lucas undresses and steps into the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down his body as thoughts of Eliott swim through his mind. 

They’ve been friends for about seven years now after meeting at university. Lucas had been drunk out of his mind at a party and was trying to light a cigarette the wrong way around when the most breathtaking person he’d ever seen stepped in front of Lucas, took the cigarette from him, lit it between his own pillowy pink lips and then placed it back into Lucas’ mouth.

“I thought science students were supposed to be smart.” He had said without a hint of meanness, just a breathtaking smile that made his entire face crinkle up and his eyes disappear. 

Lucas hadn’t been able to find words to respond – he didn’t even have the brain capacity to wonder how this complete stranger knew what he was studying – all he had been able to manage was a short laugh, that was somewhere between a honk and a squeak, as he gazed at the face before him which had somehow creased into an even wider smile. That was it. Lucas had been a goner ever since. 

He has always kept his love for Eliott to himself, never telling anyone (not even Yann, although that has never stopped him from knowing the detailed intricacies of Lucas’ thoughts and feelings just from one look at him). The thing is, men like Eliott don’t fall in love with men like Lucas. Eliott is charming and creative. He’s wildly romantic, unconditionally kind and so beautiful that it’s difficult to believe he’s even real. And Lucas is just… Lucas. It’s not that he thinks badly of himself, he’s just a million miles away from Eliott’s league and being honest about his feelings simply isn’t worth the inevitable rejection that would surely crush him. Besides, Eliott is a great friend and having someone like Eliott in his life, even platonically, is enough for Lucas. He’s happy this way. Well, perhaps not happy, but he’s surviving, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to survive if he lost Eliott by doing something unbelievably stupid like confessing his undying love to him. So yeah, this is how it’s always been, this secret self-preservation. It’s fine. Really. It’s just easier to protect your heart if you keep it hidden.

Lucas spends the rest of his day grocery shopping, preparing salad and making sure he looks as good as he possibly can before he makes his way over to Yann’s place. As he stands in front of the mirror in a white t-shirt that he knows shows off his body perfectly, agonising over every single strand of hair that doesn’t fall exactly where he wants it to, he tries to tell himself that he’s only making this much effort because it’s a special occasion and definitely not because he wants to impress anyone. He pictures Yann’s knowing smirk in his head and shakes his head, laughing pathetically at his reflection before heading out the door.

It’s just past four and Lucas is practically bouncing as he walks through Yann’s open side-gate and into the back garden. Lucas has never fully understood exactly what it is that Yann does for a living, but it’s something to do with real-estate and it pays well enough for him to have this gorgeous house just outside of the city with a huge private back garden. It’s really what Yann deserves and Lucas loves that he gets to spend so much time here.

“Where can I put this down?” He asks, referencing the large crate of beer he’s carrying in his arms topped with two large bowls full of salad, “My fucking arms are gonna fall off!”

“You need to work out more, then.” Yann laughs back as he takes the salad bowls and indicates for Lucas to put his crate down next to an ice bucket that’s already overflowing with bottles and cans. 

“Oh, fuck off!” Lucas replies unimaginatively, and then he and Yann are giggling and gripping each other in a tight hug. 

“You’re early.” Yann says when they finally release each other. His eyebrow quirks up suggestively.

“Yeah, um, I thought you might need a hand… setting things up.”

“Of course. And here’s me thinking it’s because you wanted to be here when Eliott arrives.”

“Yann…” Lucas really doesn’t have the energy for another one of Yann’s ‘go get your man’ pep talks.

“I know, I know, you’re happy being just his friend.” He interrupts with his hands raised defensively, “Which would be fine if it weren’t total bullshit.”

“It’s not bu-”

“It  _ is _ bullshit Lucas! Yes, you love having Eliott in your life and I know you don’t want to do anything to ruin that but it could be so much more than friendship if you just gave it a chance! I’ve seen the way you are with each other. He likes you back, I just know it!”

“Yann, please.” This is exhausting, Yann is so annoyingly optimistic sometimes. “I appreciate the support, really I do, but you’re wrong. Eliott and I are friends, that’s all we ever have been and that’s all we ever will be. He just doesn’t see me that way and even if we were in some insane parallel universe where he did like me back, how would it even work? He’s halfway around the world most of the time! Missing him is hard enough when he’s just my friend, if he were my boyfriend, the missing him would be unbearable.”

A sad silence falls between them for a moment before Lucas forces a smile onto his face.

“Let’s just enjoy tonight, please.” And then, when Yann throws him his best worried-big-brother eyes, he adds, “It’s fine, honestly.”

Over the next hour, everyone starts arriving and seeing all of his friends together brings Lucas as much joy as it always did back in high school. He feels a warmth course through him that’s a comforting mix of sunshine, beer and excellent company. 

It’s as he’s reaching into the ice bucket for another beer that he feels a large warm hand on the small of his back.

“Thought I might find you by the alcohol.” 

Eliott.

His voice is softer and more musical than all of the birds contentedly chirping away in the trees surrounding Yann’s garden and Lucas has to try extremely hard to maintain control over his body as he stands upright and turns to face him. He’s dressed in an olive green button-down shirt with short sleeves showing off his toned, tattoo-adorned arms, and black jeans turned up above his ankles. His blinding smile is spread across his entire face as always and his hair captures and reflects the sunlight in a way that almost creates the illusion of a halo. Lucas tries not to think about how fitting that image is. 

“Eliott, hey!” Lucas almost chokes on his words and lets out a laugh that’s embarrassingly close to the honk-squeak from the day they met. All of his cool – if he even had any to begin with – has completely vanished and he has no idea what to do with himself other than to grasp at his beer bottle with a death grip and stare idiotically up at his beautiful friend. 

“Are you gonna hug me or am I gonna have to tackle you to the ground?” Eliott asks with one eyebrow raised and that goddamn smile fixed permanently in place, “I mean, it’s been four months and I don’t even get a handshake? Should I be offended?”

“Shut up, idiot. You’re so dramatic.” Lucas drops his unopened beer back into the ice bucket and throws his arms around Eliott’s neck. 

Eliott squeezes Lucas tightly in his arms, strong and secure. Lucas is certain that nothing could feel better than being hugged by Eliott. Well, nothing that Lucas will ever have the opportunity to do, that is. He briefly allows himself to inhale Eliott’s scent and the thoughts it triggers make his throat dry up. It shouldn’t be legal for any one person to smell this intoxicating. 

Just as they break apart, Eliott plants a quick kiss into Lucas’ hair and then ruffles it, as if to get rid of any trace of the affection. Lucas can only offer a weak smile up to Eliott to try and hide his lovestruck sigh.

“Come on then,” Lucas says as he reclaims his beer and cracks it open, handing one to Eliott too, “they’ll all kill me if I hog your attention all night. Everyone wants a piece of the famous Eliott Demaury after all.” 

“Asshole.” Eliott laughs, shaking his head. 

Lucas wiggles his eyebrows up at him teasingly and Eliott shoves his shoulder as they make their way over to the rest of the party who are all scattered around the grill. Yann is proudly taking charge as Arthur and Basile offer what Lucas is sure is completely useless grilling advice. The girls are the first to descend on Eliott, cooing over him and asking all about his travels. Lucas can’t help but watch in awe as Eliott shrinks away from their praise and giggles modestly as he tells them stories from his shoots. It’s already so good to have Eliott back. 

When he finally tears his gaze away from Eliott, Imane catches his eye and offers him a warm and knowing smile. Lucas just ducks his head to hide his blush. Why do his closest friends have to know him so well?

The sun is sitting low in the sky when Lucas takes himself away from the chattering energy of the party. He plonks himself down on the swing seat at the bottom of the garden, watching his friends laugh as they eat and drink the evening away, the sun bathing the whole scene in sepia tone.

He’s so caught up in the soothing view, he almost doesn’t notice the body sitting down next to him on the swing. Perhaps he wouldn’t have noticed at all were it not for the deliciously familiar scent of Eliott’s cologne.

“You’re missing the party.” Eliott says, retrieving a pack of cigarettes from this pocket.

“So are you.” Lucas doesn’t look at him.

“Well I guess you’ve got me there.” Eliott lets out a soft laugh and offers Lucas a cigarette.

“I quit.” Lucas says, the hint of a proud smile curling his lips as he shakes his head. 

“That’s probably for the best.” Eliott knocks his left knee against Lucas’ right one playfully, “You were never any good at it.” 

“Eliott, that was one time!” He tries to give him an affronted glare but the smirk on Eliott’s face just makes him burst into bright laughter. “I hate you.”

“That’s a shame, given that I’m gonna be back in Paris full time from now on.”

“You’re– you what?” Lucas’ feels the earth slow down a little on its axis. “What about work?”

“I told my agent that as soon as my last contract ended I’d be taking some time away from modelling. I want to do something I really care about, you know?” Lucas swears Eliott’s eyes literally begin to sparkle as he continues to speak, “I’m going to write a book. An actual book, Lucas. I’ve already got all these ideas whizzing around in my head and now I’ll finally have time to write them down!”

“That’s amazing, Eliott.” He wants to tell him that he means it in so many ways. It’s amazing that Eliott is following his passion, it’s amazing that Eliott is going to be home, in Paris, indefinitely, and it’s amazing that Eliott is sat here right now, saying all of this to Lucas as they’re sat magnetically close to each other in the soft glow of the spring sun. Instead he just says, “I guess that literature degree wasn’t a waste of time after all!”

“I guess not.”

There’s a moment of silent energy that hangs between them. It’s not necessarily awkward but Eliott is staring at Lucas in an unreadable way and Lucas fears the quiet will make him do something reckless, so he speaks again.

“What’s it about?”

“Hm?” Eliott seems far away.

“The book, Eliott. What’s it about?”

“Oh yeah.” He chuckles nervously and wrings his hands together. “It’s a love story.”

Of course it is, Lucas thinks, this big old romantic. He’s about to respond with something teasing when Eliott continues speaking. 

“It’s about this guy who sees a beautiful boy at a party. He’s desperate to get to know him so he asks his friend what the beautiful boy is studying so he can muster up an excuse to go and talk to him.” Eliott isn’t looking at Lucas. Instead he’s smiling fondly straight ahead, his hands still fidgeting. “But it turns out that the boy is pretty wasted so it doesn’t really matter what he says to him because he probably won’t even remember the conversation the next day.”

Lucas wants to say something, or even just to laugh, but he can’t. He can’t do anything but stay silent and try to keep breathing. He’s thankful when Eliott continues and his voice drowns out the thundering of Lucas’ heartbeat.

“But the boy does remember him. In fact, they become fast friends and before long, the guy in the story realises that he’s fallen head over heels in love with the beautiful boy.”

“Eliott…”

“He doesn’t know how to say it though.” Eliott is looking at Lucas now, his eyes wide and full of determination, “He doesn’t know how to tell this boy that he’s the most wonderful person on earth without ruining their friendship. So he misses his chance. They graduate uni and they both go on to lead separate lives. They stay close friends but this guy’s work is so crazy that he doesn’t get to see much of the beautiful boy. So he spends years loving him from a distance, hoping that one day the timing will be right and they’ll get their shit together. He desperately hopes that one day he’ll be able to take that risk, to come clean to the beautiful boy and tell him that they’ve wasted too much time not being together.”

Eliott’s hand shifts a little so his fingers are almost brushing against Lucas’ knee. Almost. Lucas looks up into his face, the golden hour sunshine illuminating him in a glow that makes him look more heavenly than ever before. Lucas’ head is reeling. Is this really happening? Is Eliott saying what Lucas desperately hopes he’s saying? Is this the moment that Lucas has been waiting for since the very first moment he looked into those glistening grey eyes? He needs to ask. He needs to be brave. He needs Eliott.

“How does it end?” It’s barely a whisper.

“I don’t know yet…” Eliott looks suddenly so scared, so unsure. 

“How do you want it to end?”

“Lucas, please. If I’ve got this whole thing wrong then please, please tell me now.”

Lucas places a hand firmly onto Eliott’s thigh and hopes that he can’t feel how much it’s shaking. He doesn’t take his eyes off Eliott’s as he tries to communicate everything that’s spilling out of his heart through his eyes. He doesn’t have any more words. Eliott is the one with all the words. So he just repeats himself.

“How do you want the story to end, Eliott?” 

There’s a beat, and Lucas thinks for a second that this might not actually be real, but then–

“Like this…” 

And then they’re kissing. Eliott’s hands are cradling Lucas’ face and Lucas is gripping at Eliott’s thighs as their lips press together. Lucas had always imagined that a first kiss with Eliott would be tentative and unsure but this couldn’t be further from that. It’s as though they’re both giving in to something they’ve been starving themselves of for years and now they can’t stop themselves. Their lips were made to lock together, sliding wetly and hungrily against each other. When Eliott’s tongue swipes across Lucas’ lower lip, there’s no hesitation before Lucas is opening his mouth and letting him in. He can’t help the whimper that escapes around Eliott’s tongue and it brings them both out of their bubble for a second. They separate their mouths, keeping their foreheads pressed tightly together. 

“Oh my god…” is all Lucas can get out.

“Lucas.” His name sounds so beautiful falling from Eliott’s mouth like that, “Lucas, are we really doing this? Is this really happening?”

“I really fucking hope so.” 

This time when they kiss, they laugh into it with complete and unguarded joy. Their hands are everywhere, taking hold of clothes and hair and skin and refusing to let go. 

Somewhere in the back of Lucas’ mind he registers the childish whooping and cheering coming from all of their friends at the other end of the garden but he doesn’t care enough to pay them any attention. He doesn’t care about anything apart from the man kissing him, the man he has loved so fiercely for so many years. Eliott is kissing him at last and he hopes he never ever stops.


End file.
